Many rear end collisions occur because drivers cannot anticipate the deceleration of a vehicle ahead of them unless the driver of the vehicle ahead of them is applying the brakes. The present invention features a deceleration-activated brake light system for engaging a vehicle's brake lights any time the vehicle is decelerating and/or coasting, e.g., not necessarily in combination with the use of the brake pedal. This alerts drivers that the vehicle is slowing down. The system of the present invention may help prevent rear-end collisions and enhance road safety
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.